The Ghost Killer-
by thesilencedwriter
Summary: He was betrayed. He was dying, but his team didn't help him. He joined the one that caused him the most pain. A dark figure appears everywhere he goes. But what is this dark figure? Will he go back to his former allies or will he stay with his enemy? Summary isn't that good but PLZ READ & REVIEW! T for violence, swearing, and hallucinations.
1. I: Prologue

**Yeah... So I used to be HiddenBlade. I am going to make this a full chapter by next week. (Ignore the last sentence!) Then I'll start updating regularly. I know the beginning seems like CoD: Ghosts, but it'll be wayyy different later... Trust me.**

**HERE IS ... THE GHOST KILLER-**

Summary

He was betrayed. He was dying, but his team didn't help him. He joined the one that caused him the most pain. He soon notices a dark figure everywhere he goes. But what is this dark figure? WIll he go back to his former allies or will he stay with his enemy?

* * *

**Chapter I : Prologue;**

**Perseus**

The Ghost Killer

_"One day, the world will crumble into pieces. Everyone will pay, as I paid 5 years ago. I am the man that hunts the evil down, and sends it back to the other side. I __am... the Ghost Killer."_

* * *

(5 years ago)

_"I was obsessed with finding the mastermind behind the Corpse. He was a Ghost walking from the past into the present, from the present into the future, and from the future into the void. But in all 4 places he had taken something precious from me. I had suffered enough. Revenge was all I wanted, but life was twisted."_

_"The Ghost moves every day. We have Intel on where he's staying tonight. The cruise ship, Night Shade. He's got guards posted everywhere though. Top-security." Loki said. " If we can get 3 Boeing AH-64 Apaches (U.S Military Attack Helicopters.) covering the ship and the "Black Death" squad on the ship we can get to the Ghost. We can finish off the Corpses once and for all. It'll be game over."_

* * *

I took a look at Loki. He nodded. "It's time, Perce." We both saw the fear in our knew The Ghost was no normal person. He was a monster bringing fear into the entire world. Fear is the source of evil. That's why we destroy it. Nobody knows who The Ghost really is. He could be Obama. Hell, it could even be you. If it is... I swear I'll hunt you down. I jumped off the heli and landed on top of the ship. Loki did the same. "I'll take left flank, you take right." Loki said. Silently, I made my way up to the nearest guard. I stabbed his neck, covered his mouth, and threw him into the ocean. I cursed as soon as the other guards turned around looking for the noise that had disrupted the steady flow of the ocean. I had no choice but to go hot. I shot the first man in the head, but the armor was too strong for bullets. Which meant... my only weapon were knives and grenades. One problem. Using most grenades would result in blowing up the ship, killing everyone. Damn it. I threw a knife at one of the guards and slid under the table. I rolled a concussion from under the table, seeing if it was strong enough to go past the armor. It was. The concussion had stunned both guards, so I slipped out from under the table and brained the two guards. I threw them into the ocean, knowing their heavy armor would make them sink.

"Damn, they really were top-security."I told Loki. He looked at me his eyes black instead of brown. I was probably hallucinating. "Yeah, they were." Loki replied. His voice was hoarse, but I didn't take it seriously. "Come on, lets go find The Ghost." We crept down the stairs, waiting for any signs of people to show up. By this time we had searched the entire ship. "He isn't here" I finally said. "No shit, Sherlock." Loki replied. "Where is-" BOOM! Explosives from under the ship were detonated flooding it. "Both of you will die here tonight." a voice behind me whispered. I revolved 180 and stared into bright blue eyes. "You..." I growled. "You'll pay! You took them away from me! All of them..." I punched Ghost in the stomach and pulled out a pistol. "It ends here, Ghost. It's either you or me." I hissed in his ear. "I'm afraid not." he laughed, driving me insane. HeThe Ghost pressed his mouth to his armband and the ship was set into flames. Loki and I were thrown into the ocean, but the helicopters managed to pull Loki out. The pilots watched me as I fell, fell right into the ocean. Death. I was sinking into the black waters, nobody to help me. Pain. My body burned as the water turned colder. It was freezing, but wasn't death supposed to feel like . I was left to die. No... Somebody was pulling me out. But the light fades and all I see are shadows, shadows waiting for prey.

* * *

I was dragged into the woods. I didn't have the will to resist. And then I fell. A thousand needles. That's what it felt like. A thousand needles every size, every direction, going right through me. I was thrown into a pit so deep it felt like I was going to Hell. They destroyed every part of me. First, my body. Then, my mind. Finally, my soul. They made me into someone i'm not. They made me into a monster.

* * *

Shit. My head was pounding. "Ooohhh, Awake now are we?" I slowly turned to face the person I hated the most. Ghost. " You got nerve taking me, γάιδαρος." "Ooohhh, cursing now are we?" The Ghost smirked. "FUCK you." I growled. "Ohhhhhh, mad now are we?" I wanted to fucking tear this guy to pieces ONE BY ONE. "Oooohhhhh-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed. "I will for a deal. You join me, and we finish off America part by part. You don't, I kill you." "I'll join. I want revenge. Loki thinks he can leave me to die, HE'S FUCKING WRONG!"I raged. "Relax. We all want something. But the hard part is getting it. Soon all of America will want us to die. Their problem? We're going to outlive them."

* * *

**So there is the FIRST chapter! PLZZZ..PLZZZZZZZ leave a review. I dont care what it says..(actually I do).. Just tell me anything. Suggestions compliments, dislikes.**

**Last thing. I 'm hoping someone can proof-read my chapters before I post them. Meaning if I can get your email, I can send 1-2 chapter a few days BEFORE release. That's all. Peace**

**HiddenBlade/enmu323.**


	2. II: IMPORTANT AN!

OK so I decided this. If you had noticed before the story there's a quote before the actual chapter. In Chapter 1, it's right after "( 5 years ago)". I'll call it a promo. I will update promos before the actual chapter to give you an idea of what the chapter MIGHT be like. MIGHT.


	3. III: Ghostly PROMO

**So here is Ghostly;'s PROMO! ENJOY**

Summary

He was betrayed. He was dying, but his team didn't help him. He joined the one that caused him the most pain. He soon notices a dark figure everywhere he goes. But what is this dark figure? WIll he go back to his former allies or will he stay with his enemy?

* * *

**Chapter II : Ghostly;**

**Perseus**

****The Ghost Killer

_"One day, the world will crumble into pieces. Everyone will pay, as I paid 5 years ago. I am the man that hunts the evil down, and sends it back to the other side. I am... the Ghost Killer."_

_"When your best friend turns your back on you, you wonder why. You think it was your fault and you did something wrong. When Loki left me, I had first thought I deserved it. But as long as I could remember I hadn't done anything wrong. So why? The pain of loss was bigger than anything The Ghost could do. It was enough to poison my brain, and send me to the wrong side. The Ghost had manipulated me by using that pain. By the time I had realized this, it was too late to go back."_

* * *

**So that's it for now. I WILL update SOON. Please review, comment, whatever. Peace!**


End file.
